1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to cover structures, and more particularly to a protective cover, and a camera module and an electronic device employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Built-in camera modules are widely used in different electronic devices, such as mobile phones. To get a better result, corresponding flash modules are used in the electronic devices to match the camera modules.
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional camera module 200 generally includes a camera 220 and a flash unit 240, which are adjacently located on and is electrically connected to a motherboard 300. The camera 220 includes a camera lens 222, and the flash unit 240 includes a flash bulb 242 used as an auxiliary light source to increase light for the camera lens 222. However, the flash bulb 242 may emit hard light because the camera lens 222 and the flash bulb 242 are located close to each other, causing overexposure of the camera lens 222, which may decrease the operating life of the camera lens 222.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.